


Felix Louis Claude Mont D'or wears Socks and Sandals!

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Rated T for swearing, based off what happened on argotwt today, daimon likes flowers., felix literally wears socks and sandals, i didnt wanna tag the ship but koharu kisses felix's cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: “Your!- Your-” the shorter man inhaled as he accusingly pointed to Felix’s shoes, “-socks and sandals!”
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	Felix Louis Claude Mont D'or wears Socks and Sandals!

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw what happened on twitter today you'd understand why i wrote this  
> based off the convo me and mish had .... help me plz

A man was sitting at a café, colourful flowers on the window sills and around the fencing that closed off the outside area. An umbrella over his head as he focused his eyes on the book in front of him, which contained foreign words that only he could understand. The wooden chair that he sat on wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was his friend’s choice and he would never directly complain to people.

He relaxed in the chair, putting the book down on the table that was in front of him as he looked over the many flowers that were growing around the small area and smiled to himself (damn, Daimon really does like to take care of flowers). He grabbed the slightly warm cup of herbal tea that was in front of him and took a sip. Setting back down the cup, which was now nearly empty, Felix closed his eyes and pushed his long blonde hair behind his shoulder. One of his legs crossed the other and just as he felt himself slowly slip into sleep, he heard a shout of “What the fuck?!”

Felix’s eyes opened as he turned his head around to look at where the source of the voice was coming from. It could’ve been some sort of commotion going on on the other side of the street, or something similar to that - but to the French man’s surprise, it was his pink haired friend and he was glaring daggers at him. “Hello, Koharu.” he spoke to him in a tender voice, a small smile on his face. “Do you need me?”

“Felix, what the fuck is wrong with ya?!” Koharu raised his voice again. Felix just stared at his band mate in confusion. He was just sitting here, drinking his tea and reading a book. What was so wrong about that? 

“I am afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Koharu.”

“Your!- Your-” the shorter man inhaled as he accusingly pointed to Felix’s shoes, “-socks and sandals!” his voice full of disgust as he scrunched up his nose, turning his eyes onto Felix’s.

“Do you want to kiss?” He stood up from the chair as he kept his eye contact with Koharu.

“Why are ya wearing socks and sandals?! That’s a cr-” He stopped speaking for a second as he blinked, “What?” 

“I asked if you want to kiss.” 

“But your socks and sandals!-”

“You want to kiss my socks and sandals?”

“Oh my god.”

“I mean, sure. Go ahead!” Felix laughed as he turned back around to pick up his book that was still on the table and just as he was about to pick up the cup of tea, Koharu walked up to him and tugged on his arm making the blonde turn around, and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something to Koharu, he left a small kiss on his cheek.

“The way ya are so annoying…” He sighed as he went back into the café, leaving Felix alone outside.

“My socks and sandals can’t be that bad.” He said to himself.


End file.
